Jealousy
by D0ll
Summary: Jealous? Yeah, right! Scott doesn't get jealous, especially about some tree hugger and her stupid friend eigher...


**Author's Note:** It's a shame really. I have to edit, revise, edit, revise and edit, revise just to make something half-way readable. And sorry Aleheather, Dott has my full attention now in days.

Scott wasn't a person familiar with jealousy. The teenager was too ambitous always too busy looking toward his future to look behind him and see what other's had that he didn't.

When he was younger he knew the emotion well. That gnawing ache in the pit of his stomache when he learned at a very young age he couldn't have something he wanted because his family couldn't afford. When all he could remember from the first day of forth grade was seeing green when some other kid in his class had the new _Nike_ Jordan sneakers he had so desperatly wanted but he was left still wearing his old beaten up ones from last year that were getting too small to fit in his growing feet.

Scott had firmly told himself years ago, no more letting jealousy run his life. Always being envious of the way others had this brand name or that brand name, had done him no good. He still could only afford cheap tank tops from Walmart, jeans he managed to salvage from the salvation army, old sneakers, and cheap gell to make his overly kinky hair he hated lay flat and smooth against his head.

And it had worked. Scott never had no problem at discplining himself, his pappy taught him that much.

Until now.

That old emotion returned feeling different, yet the same, because he had another reason to be jealous now.

He quickly looked over at the blond girl smiling that smilie that was all hers. Like that smilie meant everything in the world was perfect. Scott never had known that feeling of contentment Dawn had when her eyes were closed and she was sitting scerenely her body completely relazed as she meditated blocking out all the noise outside of her little bubble.

Scott didn't mind the smilie, but who it was directed at.

Why was Dawn even sitting there _with him _anyway at breakfast?

His seat had been free, but she had choosen instead to sit next to _that_.

Scott watched the pair with narrowed eyes, Dawn was going on about finding some crap (or "Mother Nature's gift") that would be great to add to her trash bag (or "composite pile"), his scowl deepened.

Scott never had any problems with the opposite sex. Even when everything else was going dowhill,when making ends meet for his family proved to be harder and harder, and when school was getting to be an impossibilty to keep a solid grip on. He never had a problem picking up girls.

The bad boy persona he had picked up in school way back in seventh grade stuck. A teacher had been waving a finger in his face calling him white trash when he got to close, Scott grabbed a text book stiking the teacher with a single blow across his face.

In the end he was suspended, the teacher had a slight concoushen, a few stitches and tried to press charges on the then thirteen year old, but his pappy was very pleased with him. Since then he concentrate on being devious rather than outright bad. If he disliked a teacher now he was going to come up with plots to make him or her fired. But he was young and dumb at the time, and the

guy had it coming.  
>When he came back to school he thought the girls would scream in terror and run as far away from him as possible, but to his surprise all the girls wanted even more then before. That day he came back he had atleast 15 numbers and they all wanted to be his study partner. And Scott knew what that meant.<p>

He also knew he wasn't bad to look at even with the freckles he resented as much as his curly hair he still had a nice looking face and even if he didn't have the best clothes he had a desirable body that was tall and trim.

Unlike that fat tub of lard Dawn was currently sitting with.

And he definitly could carry on a conversation better then that guy who hadn't even spoken one word this whole time.

When did he even start liking this weird, nature freak, tree hugger, squirrel sweater making girl anyway? That he was actually jealous of Beverly? Not that B is a real threat compared to him anyway.

She wasn't even his type. He liked his girls cheap and easy and preferaby dumb.

But he promised himself before he arrived on the God forsaken island and idoitic show no girls. Peroid.

He had to going to cocentrate on the game and winning that money.

He _needed _that money.

But somehow this little girl got through all of his well built defenses without him even knowing she had done it?

"Yo, earth to Scott." Lightning was waving protien powdered food attached on his fork in his face trying to get his attention.

Scott blanched at the forkful of food throwing up alittle in his mouth at the foul smelling odor. Lightning and Sam were on the other side of the table staring at him.

"What wassup wit' you?" Lightning asked an eyebrow raised curiously but quickly returning to his food fiercly determined to mantain his daily protein level.

Sam joined in adding, "Yeah man, I thought you were lost in deep space there for a moment."

"Whatever," Scott sat up annoyed with his own emotions, and everyone around him. He got up from the bench with his tray and a plate full of disgusting food reluctantly in his hands. He didn't know who he hated more, Cheff or Beverly? As he walked to the trashbin he risked a side ways glance at Dawn.

Dawn's cheeks were flushed a deep rose color, one dainty hand was held over her face as if she was deeply embaressed or flaterred at something B had done. She was blushing, blushing like crazy. At Beverly who held a furless rat in his hands to Dawn as if it were some kind of treasure. If only the thing was walking around his pappy's kitchen floor...

Scott decided this was it, the final straw today Beverly was going home, today.


End file.
